Prom
by prettykurama
Summary: First time writing this type of story, but i had fun. The story is about Kurt taking Mercedes to prom and there time when they're there. Story is better summary.


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

**A/N: So I wanted to try writing in this point of view so this is my first time trying it and I've had this idea for a while now. I hope you enjoy!**

You thought you loved her as a friend,…that is until she kissed you and you kissed her back, you took her to junior prom cause you didn't have anyone to go with and neither did she. You asked her in-between periods 4 and 5. You both were walking to math class when you just popped out the question. She stopped short in the middle of the hallway eyes wide. You turned around and tried to snap her out of her trance. You explained your reasons for asking her making sure you told her it was just as friends. She says yes to your offer and you both continued your walk down the hall.

Prom is in a week and you still have no idea what tux you're going to wear. You want to match her, so you decide to call her. You ask her what color she is wearing and she tells you that she is deciding between dark blue or green. You tell her she should go with the dark blue because it will compliment her curves perfectly. You pull out your dark blue tux and try it on. You haven't worn it in a while so it's a little stiff.

The week goes by fast, you're buying her a corsage, renting the hotel room where you plan to go hang out and get on good terms with each other again, and your preparing yourself for pictures. You can never escape pictures when you're at her house. You are driving to pick he up at her house… and you're late. You run up to the door and knock. As you wait you straighten your jacket and fix your hair. The door opens and you get a warm smile from her mother. Her father then appears form the hallway. He seems to star you down. He nods his head and lets you inside. Her mom tells you she'll be right down. As you wait her father comes up to you and just looks at you. You ask him if there's a problem. He then goes off and starts to tell you that you better behave because that's his baby girl your taking to the prom. You never would have thought you would be getting this talk form her dad. He finishes when we hear the sound of heals on the staircase. You whisper that you wont do anything to her quickly before you see her at the top of the stairs. As she begins to come into sight you realize you were right once again about the dress. Is fits her just right. Her hair is down and wavy…just the way you like it. You extend your hand to help her down the last step. She takes it and smiles. You twirl her towards you so she's now standing right in front of you. She laughs as you smile and wiggle your eyebrows at her. You take a step back and hand her the corsage you got her. Its dark blue with a little bit of white. It works out perfectly because she has a white strip going across the chest area in a diagonal way.

She puts it on and her mother calls out pictures from the other room. You link your arm through hers like normal and walk her to the living room. Her mom instructs you how to pose and where to stand. After about the one hundredth picture she finally says she has enough and that she wants you two to go so you're not late. You let go of her arm to run ahead of her and open the car door for her.

The drive to the school is silent, but not the awkward silence, it's the comfortable silence you two normally have when you are thinking about something important. You see her playing with her corsage. You ask her if everything is ok and she responds with a simple yes. She then goes on into detail about how she never would have though she would go to her junior prom, especially with a date. She then tries to take out the word date but you stop her. You tell her it basically is a date since you asked her and she excepted. You then tell her you think she is crazy for thinking that. You also tell her that any guy that would not want to go on a date with her has got to be out of their minds.

You arrive at the school and you see Puck and Quinn walking in next to Finn and Rachel. You call out to them and they stop to turn around. They see you coming so they wait until you and her catch up. She immediately stars a conversation with Quinn. You turn your head side to side wondering who to talk to or should you just stay quiet. You look at Puck once more then back to Finn and you decide you're just going to stay silent. You grab hold of her hand when you walk into the school. The dance floor is crowed but the booths aren't so bad. You find an empty one with eight seat so you can fit everyone. Even as you sit you still are holding her hand and you don't want to let go. You lay your hands on her thigh. She gives you a look that says watch it. You smile at her and you then ask her if she wants to dance. She says yes and you lead her out on to the dance floor. it's pack tight so your bodies are pressed up against one another. You Don't mind you dance better with her when you're closer. She smiles up at you as you put your hands on her hips. Then she puts her arms around your neck and you begin to sway with the beat.

As your looking into he brown eyes you realize they have a warm appeal to them. When she looks up at you like she is now, something inside you flutters and makes you feel warm and fuzzy. You break eye contact when she steps closer towards you and lays her head on your shoulder. You wrap your arms farther around her and you lay your head on hers. She wraps her arms around your back and when your face is buried into her hair you find out that she smells like strawberries, you make a mental note to compliment her on that later on.

As the music starts to speed up you separate and the rest of the glee club come out on the dance floor around you. You start to dance as one big group and you all begin to sing the song that's on. It's like its one you and them on the dance floor. You look around to find her because some how she has gotten away from you. As your eyes wonder you see Puck and Quinn dancing together, Finn and Rachel are the same way only Rachel's talking a mile a minute and Finn looks confused. Mike is taking turns with Brittany and Santana, and Artie is dancing with Tina. Then I see her she is outside the circle of us walking towards the drink bar. I quickly follow her and catch up with her in a matter of seconds. She's ordering a Diet Pepsi when I come up behind her and tell the man behind the counter that I'll be paying for that. She looks surprised but only for a moment. She turns around after she gets her drink to look at me. She doesn't say anything she just runs her fingers along the top of the soda can. You ask her what's wrong, but she answers you with a nothing. She continues saying how she's happy to be here especially with you. She thanks you for bringing her here and being her "Date" tonight. You tell her it's your pleasure and that you're having a fantastic time dancing and hanging out with her.

It's now that you decide to tell her that you guys spending the night at a hotel that you rented for the two of you. She tries to tell you that's she has no extra clothes but you cut her off telling her you brought her spares from your house. She then says ok and she asks you why you rented it. You explain that you just wanted to spend a night with you like you used to. That you know thins have been weird for a while and that you want to get your old friendship back. The one where you guys were inseparable. She smiles and tells you that she would like that a lot. She also tell you that she has missed you on Friday nights. You apologize for not being around lately. She says its ok and that she understands why you have been canceling on her. You hold out your hand and she takes it and you interlock your fingers with hers. It feels almost natural for you to be holding her hand like this.

You walk her to the booth and you both slide in and sit next to each other. You're still holding hands when the others come over to sit by you. They ask where you guys have been and she lifts up her drink and says nothing. You take her drink from her hand and open it. As you take a sip of it she looks at you in disbelief. You shrug your shoulder and tell her that you paid for it you should at least get a few sips. She tells you her famous whatever and turns her head away. She starts talking with Quinn about something related to the new show that they got into when Quinn was living with her. Brittany asks you if you are a shark instead of a dolphin because you took Mercedes to the dance instead of a boy. You shake your head and you decide to answer her question since you have nothing better to do anyways. But when you go to answer her you find that you are speechless because you don't know if this is a real date. You think it feels like one and you also think that your feelings for her go a lot deeper then just friends. So you decide to tell her that this is just as friends even though you think that's an understatement.

She looks at you like she didn't understand a word you just said. You decide to leave it at that and tap Mercedes on the leg to get her attention. You hear a song that you really want to dance to so you ask her if she would like to dance once again. She smiles and nods her head yes. You take her hand and lead her out onto the floor. You start dancing when the rest of the group comes over and starts to dance with you. You grab her hand and you spin her a few times, and every time she goes around she smiles even bigger. You can hear her laugh when you spin with her and you bump into each other. It's not her fake little giggle either it's her real loud laugh that you love. You get a special dance going with her that only you and her know. You both are smiling and soon there is a circle of people around you watching your coordinated dance moves. You finish the song by twirling her into you. The crowd leaves to go dance by themselves and you are standing there looking into her eyes only thinking about one thing. Maybe it's the way she's looking at you, or the smell of her hair, or just dancing with her but for some reason you can't take your eyes off her. You see her lean forward and the next thing you feel is her lips on your. You're not sure what to do, you have two things running through your head at the moment. One is telling you to pull away and tell her that you're just friends, but the other part is telling you to kiss back because you know you want to. You find yourself returning her kiss and caressing her face with your hands. The kisses you exchange are light feathery ones because you're not sure if its right. She pulls away and smiles at you, you smile back and pull her into a hug.

The room is emptying out as Prom is ending. You grab her hand and you can see the light blush on her face when you do. You pull her to the exit and out to your car. Before you get in the car you turn around and face her. You put your hands on her face again and you lean in for one last kiss before you leave the prom and head to the hotel. She kisses back and you feel her hands on your back. You pull away and ask her if she's ready for the best night in history. She says yes and you open the door for her and you run over and climb in the drivers seat and drive away.

You know that your feelings for her go much deeper then just best friends. You never would have thought that you would have kissed her …multiple times tonight either. But you did know that tonight was going to be all about getting your…relationship stronger. You also know that tonight is going to be the best night of your junior year.

**AN: So there it is and I sorry if you don't like it, my Kurt/Mercedes brain takes over all the time. I'm happy with this fic but if you think other wise or if you agree with me please let me know. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
